Cowboys and Trainers
by Eddynessofdoom
Summary: Yup, everything was fine in the Bebop world... until Ash came along. On hiatus and needs serious rewrittingage. And yes, it IS that old!
1. Strutting by the Stream

Disclaimer: Ah yes, I DO NOT own Pokemon OR Bebop; I just came up with this crazy story I'd like other people to read!  
  
Author's note: Yes, I've finaly edited the first chapter, like I promised. Aren't you proud of me?! ^^  
  
Chapter one: Strutting by the Stream  
  
"Hey Ash, hurry up!" Tracey called over his shoulder.  
  
Ash was far behind, scanning the road. He didn't seem to notice Tracey. "Ash, come ON you slowpoke!" Misty yelled.  
  
Ash looked up. They were standing about five feet away from him.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" He called, rushing over to them. It was before Ash defeated the Orange Islands. He had two badges for the Orange Island league, to be exact. He was anxious to get to the next island and get his next badge.  
  
Especially now.  
  
He was bored. He was getting more bored by the day. Not a pokemon in sight, not for days, it had made the trainer a little tense.  
  
He wanted to capture a pokemon, or earn a badge, or battle someone. He was restless, not that he had nothing to do...  
  
"Hey misty, wanna battle?" Ash asked as he walked up. Misty gave him a glare. "That's all you want to do! Can you get your mind off of it and onto something else?"  
  
"But I'm so bored, and I need to keep my pokemon in shape for the Orange Islands!" Ash whined. He wasn't in a very good mood at all.  
  
He kicked a rock around as he walked, drifting back again as he searched for a pokemon to capture. 'Not even one little Weedle,' Ash thought sadly, 'how can I become a pokemon master by walking around all day?  
  
Why did we have to get lost on this stupid island in the first place!?'  
  
"Ash, oh look at that beautiful creek!" Misty cried, pointing at a stream near them. "Let's stop and eat lunch here."  
  
Ash crossed his arms and pouted. "I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry. All I want to do is capture a pokemon. Or maybe train Pikachu. Something like that."  
  
Misty rolled her eyes as Tracey looked at him "You know, you could go off and walk by the stream. You might find a pokemon nearby; a pokemon has got to drink something."  
  
Ash snorted, still very upset. "I don't think there are ANY pokemon here, but I might as well walk around. C'mon, Pikachu."  
  
Pikachu looked up at Ash, and then at Misty, who was setting up a picnic. Pikachu's tummy grumbled. "Pika pi." He began, looking up at Ash.  
  
Ash shook his head. "No buts, Pikachu, lets go!"  
  
Misty glared at Ash. "You are being so snobby today!" She yelled. Ash stuck his tongue out at her immaturely. Togepi giggled at the sight of this.  
  
As Ash turned on his heel and walked away, Pikachu riding on his shoulder, Misty called out "Oh, good riddance!" and started to eat. Ash looked around as he walked downstream. "Bored bored bored. I am so bored." He hummed to himself.  
  
He began to wish that something exciting would happen. Of course, Ash is never careful of what he wishes for. Unfortunately.  
  
"ASH, HELP!" Were the words that got Ash out of his absentminded state as he began to wonder what it would be like to be captured by pirates. He turned around to see Misty and Tracey running down the side of the river.  
  
"Ash, Togepi tripped and fell into the water and now the currant is carrying it away!" Tracey yelled. Ash, startled, looked into the creek and sure enough, Togepi was tumbling thru the water.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled, jumping off Ash's shoulder. Ash started to run down the riverside. "Hang on Togepi!" He called. He looked ahead, and saw, (duh,) a waterfall at the end of the stream.  
  
Ash ran as fast ah he could. He was way ahead of Togepi, but he kept running to as to give himself time. He gulped, an idea coming into his head. He sprung into action.  
  
He turned to Pikachu as he grabbed hold of the longest stick he could find. "Pikachu, grab the end of this and see if you can get Togepi to grab the end of your tail!" He told him.  
  
Pikachu nodded, grabbed the end of the stick as Ash stood as close as he dared to the side of the stream.  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu called to Togepi to grab his tail.  
  
Togepi reached out her little arms and grabbed Pikachu's tail and hung on tightly.  
  
'Easy as pie,' Ash thought, getting bored already, 'now all I have to do is drag Pikachu and Togepi to shore...'  
  
But at that moment, Ash saw the fist wild pokemon he had seen in weeks. A Majicarp jumped out from the stream, and hit Ash on the head.  
  
Ash stumbled backward, and the three of them tumbled over the waterfall. It was then it happened.  
  
Ash never found out how or why, but it happened.  
  
Togepi landed on the grass, perfectly fine, but Ash and Pikachu were headed for some pretty hard looking rocks.  
  
Ash yelled, but quite suddenly a long flash of white light surrounded him and Pikachu...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Huh?" He asked, startled. The light seemed to get brighter and he had to close his eyes. Everything around him seemed to vanish.  
  
But he wasn't done falling. He eventually hit ground headfirst. The light faded.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his head and moaning. "Ow, that really hurt. Pikachu, are you okay?" He asked, looking at his young companion. Pikachu sat up. "Pi?" He asked, looking around. Ash looked too, and gasped.  
  
They where in the middle of a huge city like none Ash had ever seen. There where huge buildings, stores everywhere, and when Ash looked up he thought he could see a starship flying off in the sky.  
  
There where no other pokemon. All of the people there barely seemed to notice Ash, who had never seen so many people in one city.  
  
Ash picked up Pikachu and stood up. "I don't think we're on Earth anymore, Pikachu." He said quietly. He was right.  
  
They were on Mars.  
  
*~*~*~ Ash on mars?! *Shudder* Don't even want to think about that! R&R please! 


	2. Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Spike, Ash, Faye, Jet, or anybody else. REALY! I wouldn't be writing here if I owned them.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I am in the process of editing the whole thing. I AM SO HAPPY! ^^  
  
Chapter Two: Fairy Tales  
  
'  
  
"Hey, Spike!" A familiar husky voice called from the kitchen, "It's ready!"  
  
"What is it, Bell Peppers and imaginary beef?" Spike called back from the couch.  
  
He was watching the TV, witch suddenly switched from the news to a gray fuzziness. Spike kicked the oh so small table, and the screen changed back, a little fuzzy yet clear enough for him.  
  
Jet poked his head out of the kitchen. "Nope, we're out of Bell Peppers, so today I took out the last two cans of 'Son of a Gun Stew'. I hope you don't mind." Jet said sarcastically as Spike made a face.  
  
Two weeks ago they had run into Andy, a literal 'Cowboy'. They had saved up some of the stew he had given them for last, since Spike complained about it so much.  
  
Not as much as the Bell Peppers and beef, but the difference was he actually ate the Bell Peppers.  
  
"I think I'll skip dinner today then. Where's Faye?" Spike asked. "Off somewhere, getting into trouble." Jet answered, shrugging.  
  
Spike leaned back and watched the television. Ed passed by, wearing Andy's cowboy hat, riding on top of Ein. "Gippiup!" She shouted, laughing her head off as Ein whimpered from the collapsing weight on his back.  
  
"Get off of him Ed, your going to kill him." Jet snapped at the sound of Ein's whining.  
  
"Awwwww.." Ed started whining herself as she got off. Ein bolted towards the kitchen once he was released. Faye entered the room just then.  
  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." Spike said, apparently not in a good mood.  
  
Faye glared. "Since when did you care?"  
  
"I don't, I'm just asking."  
  
"Well I'm not telling you."  
  
"Fine." Spike turned off the TV and searched for some bounty heads on the computer as Jet talked with Faye.  
  
"Faye, I hope you're hungry. I just finished making dinner."  
  
"What are we having?" She asked curiously, as she sat on the other side of the couch from Spike.  
  
"Son of a Gun Stew." Jet replied simply.  
  
"Are you trying to starve Spike or something?"  
  
"No, we're all out of everything else."  
  
"Oh. for a second there I almost respected you."  
  
"Har Har." Spike said, overhearing their conversation. He read up some info on a bounty, then squinted and reread it. "What the..." He muttered under his breath. No one noticed him.  
  
Jet placed dinner on the 'Table' and they began to eat- except Spike, who was still reading the info on this certain bounty, twiddling his spoon between his fingers. Jet looked at him.  
  
"Might as well get it while it's hot... you ate some once, why are you stubborn now?"  
  
"Take a look at this, Jet." Spike cut in, acting as if he hadn't heard.  
  
"It says here that an orange dragon flew up, burned down a couple of buildings, and that this kid has something to do with it." He pointed at the very picture of Ash Ketchum with his spoon.  
  
Faye turned it around so she could see it for herself. "That shrimpy preteen controls a Dragon?!? You have got to be kidding." She shook her head. "There is not such thing anyway. Fire breathing monsters are only real in fairytales."  
  
"Fairytale, shipped by mail, Jack and Jill got caught in hail!" Ed shouted, her voice ringing throughout the Bebop. As usual, everyone ignored her.  
  
This bounty head seemed kind of interesting to Spike. "So Fiction stories have taken over, huh? I'm in."  
  
Faye stretched. "I'll go for the chase too. It should be easy to get the little twerp, and the reward is pretty high. $80,000.00 woo longs."  
  
Jet shook his head. "I'm out. I don't like the idea of looking around for a 'Dragon'. I mean, what if this is all a big joke or something? I don't want to end up looking like an idiot."  
  
"C'mon Jet, what have we got to lose?" Spike asked. "Your not afraid of Dragons, are you?"  
  
Jet shrugged. "How can I be afraid of something that's not real?"  
  
Ed zoomed around the room, flapping her arms. "It's a bird, it's a plane. .."  
  
*~*~*~ Good Reviews would be nice and will be appreciated! ^^ 


	3. Life on Mars

Disclaimer: I like Cowboy bebop and Pokemon. I don't own the rights to the characters though.  
  
Author's Note: I'm getting better at this. I think. I'll edit the first chapter. someday.  
  
Chapter three: Life on Mars  
  
A pokeball wiggled on Ash's belt. He tapped it lightly with his finger. "No way, Charizard. Not after what happened the last time I let you out."  
  
He had been wandering around on Mars for about three days. The day he had come was the day he had met Annie, a plump woman that owned a store filled with magazines. (See Episode five, 'Ballad of fallen angels' to know who I'm talking about. At least, I think its Episode five.) He came by there every day, and helped sweep the floors and stuff like that. It was the only Job he could find, and he needed one in order to buy any food. He really didn't consider it a job, he called it 'helping' and when she paid him she was just being 'nice'. He wanted to keep thinking that his occupation was a pokemon trainer, though as each day passed it seemed more and more unlikely that he'd ever find a way home.  
  
He could remember what their first conversation was like when he had entered the bookshop for info on where he was. Well, of course he could remember, it had happened only three days ago. But this was just what Ash was thinking about as he walked down the now-familiar street to her place.  
  
"E.excuse me?" He had stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, could you tell me where I am?"  
  
Annie had been reading from the newspaper when he had come in, and still didn't take her eyes off of it. She sipped some coffee from her mug sitting on the counter. "You're on the bad side of town, kid. What happened, did you get lost some- "  
  
"No, I mean, uh. this might sound crazy, but. what planet am I on?"  
  
Annie finally looked up when Ash said this. "You know what? That really did sound crazy. I can understand if you lose track of what street you're on, but a whole planet?!"  
  
Ash nodded, looking down at his shoes. Annie sighed. "Look kid, I'll tell you, but around here even the smallest bits of info costs woo longs." Any regular day person would have known right then that they were on Mars. But Ash wasn't a regular day person around here. He looked up. "What are woo longs?"  
  
Annie laughed. "Are you fooling with me or what, kid?" She asked, still chuckling. "Oh no, I'm not, really." Ash said quickly, laughing a bit too. "Uh, you see. erm." He bit his lip. He had asked a girl earlier why there weren't any pokemon around, and she had given him and odd look before walking a little faster down the street. Annie was getting curious. "Alright kid, I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you what planet your on and what woo longs are exactly, and then you tell me why you don't know. Fair deal?" Ash thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "Seems fair to me." Annie smiled. "Alright. Now then, woo longs is currency around here." "Currency?"  
  
"Are you an airhead or what?!!!?"  
  
"S-sorry. I need to work on my vocabulary."  
  
"I see that." She sighed heavily. She had never worked with such a stupid child before. "Alright, woo longs are money. Bucks. Bills. Green stuff. Call'em whatever you like, everyone uses them to buy stuff here on mars."  
  
Ash stood there, frozen. Woo longs? He thought. Mars? No way.  
  
Ash leaned against the wall to keep himself from collapsing. "M-mars?"  
  
Annie nodded, surprised by his reaction.  
  
Ash moaned. "Great, I am really lost."  
  
Annie laughed again. This kid's a riot! She thought.  
  
Ash groaned. Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder and onto Annie's counter. Annie hadn't noticed Pikachu at first and was startled. "What the. that is one big rat."  
  
"Th-that's my Pikachu." Ash stated, hoping she at least would know what one is. Annie looked puzzled. "A what? Is it some kinda new animal that got mutated or something?" Pikachu, who didn't like to be called mutated, placed on an upset face.  
  
"You might want to be careful." Ash warned.  
  
"About what?" Annie asked. "Are you gonna sic this weirdo on me?" As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks, and in the next instant Annie was electrocuted.  
  
Annie sat on her stool, fumes coming from her shoulders and everywhere else Pikachu had hit her with his thunder shock. She glared angrily. "KID, YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" Ash had placed a hand on his head and sighed.  
  
Ash chuckled to himself as he remembered how angry and astonished Annie had been. He was getting used to life on mars, but he still hated it. He still was very upset that no pokemon were nearby for him to capture. He missed his friends. He wondered what they were up to. He guessed they were looking for him. If only he could somehow tell them what was going on.  
  
"Ash, over here!" Annie called from the doorway of the store. Ash stopped. Annie didn't often greet him like this.  
  
"Ash, hurry up! I have something important to tell you!" She called, waving her arm about. Ash rushed up. Pikachu was hiding in his backpack, so as not to be seen by anyone, and found himself bouncing about in the knapsack as Ash ran. He got inside, and Annie closed the door behind them.  
  
"What's going on, Annie?" Ash asked, as Pikachu slipped out of the Backpack, annoyed, and sat on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Annie bit her lip. "Why did you let out Charizard, huh? You're in way over your head, Ash Catsup!"  
  
"W-what's going on??" Ash repeated, getting scared. "Annie!" He yelled when she didn't reply immediately.  
  
Annie was both angry and worried at the same time. "Ash, the destruction your Charizard caused will need money to repair. They aren't very happy with you. In fact, they just put up a bounty on your head!!!"  
  
*Gasp* Dun dun dun! Ash is running away from the cops from now on! Will Annie warn Ash about Spike? May Ash ever find a way home? What will Faye say if she see's Ash's Lapras? Damn, I'm starting to sound like that annoying Narrator on Pokemon. XCP 


	4. Spotted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Annie, Spike, Faye, or any other Characters used at anytime in this fan fiction. I am very careful not to make any up, anyway. It makes this kinda thing more interesting.  
  
Author's Note: I know people might not like Pokemon, but I sure do!!!! WHOO HOOO! YOUR LOOKIN AT THE WRITIN OF A MEWTWO FAN!!! *Stops, then clears throat* Erhem. sorry. just wanted you to know, you know... oh and ignore the spaces when I type . . . Okay?  
  
Chapter three: Spotted!  
  
"STOP THAT, ASH! I'M SERIOUS" Annie yelled, as Ash fell backward, doubled over with laughter. He finally stopped, and calmed into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "I-I'm sorry, Annie, but, he he, you have a funny sense of humor. . . I mean, they wouldn't just ask people with guns to go off and find me, right?"  
  
Annie sighed. "They would Ash, they really would. They think that your poky man-"  
  
"Pokemon." Ash interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, well . . . they think Charizard is a Dragon . . ."  
  
"That makes sense. He's a Dragon type after all . . ."  
  
"Yeah, and they think your trying to destroy the town with him."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
Annie smiled. "You're the first kid I met that didn't cuss."  
  
Ash shrugged. "What, am I supposed to?"  
  
Annie shook her head. "No, its just that everyone else does . . . you are so different, you know that Ash? I guess you really are from a different Galaxy . . . unless our theory is true . . ."  
  
Ash looked away. "That's your theory. Not mine." He said quietly.  
  
Since Ash claimed that the planet he lived on was called Earth, Annie had guessed that Ash was from the past. A lot of data had been lost since that piece of the moon hit the Earth, and she suggested that pokemon became extinct, and people just didn't remember them.  
  
Ash didn't agree. He didn't like the idea of there being a time when pokemon were extinct. He guessed that somehow both galaxies had named their planets the same, though it wasn't likely. Annie changed the subject. "Ash, I think you should stay here for awhile . . . it could be dangerous to go out, bounty hunters wont expect you to be here. . ."  
  
Ash shook his head. "Nah, I'll be okay, thanks Annie. I have Pikachu after all, don't I?" Pikachu smiled. "Pika!"  
  
Annie shook her head. "Pikachu can shock them, but you'll be shocked when you find out how good these Bounty Hunters are. Infact, my friend . . ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Ash looked at her, puzzled. "What?? Is this guy going to be after me??"  
  
"How did you know it was a guy?"  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
"You're sure than no one can read minds where you come from?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Annie sighed. "Why and I talking to you in the first place? Ah, well . . . My friend, his name is Spike Spiegel . . . He's a dangerous bounty hunter, and considering the high price they put on you . . ."  
  
"How much AM I worth?" Ash interrupted.  
  
Annie sighed. "About 80,000.000"  
  
"THAT MUCH???"  
  
Annie nodded. "I suggest that you be careful, Ash. Whatever you do, do NOT mess with Spike. Okay?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Okay. See ya!" He turned and started out the building.  
  
"Where are you going now?! Your supposed to be 'helping' me!"  
  
Ash stopped at the doorway. "I'll help you later; I have to go feed my pokemon."  
  
"You can feed them here, you know."  
  
"Charizard is too big to fit in here."  
  
"You letting him out AGAIN? After all this trouble he put you through?"  
  
"I cant let him starve."  
  
Annie began to protest some more, then sighed. "Why am I talking to you, its useless. You're kinda like Spike that way, you know? Both of you never listen to your elders . . ." Ash smiled. "I'll be back before you know it. Stop worrying about me; I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah, but have you ever been running from the law at least once in your life?"  
  
"I stole a candy bar once when I was five."  
  
"That doesn't count."  
  
"Sure it does, I had to run away from the three year old I stole it from."  
  
Annie laughed and motioned for him to leave with a wave of her hand. "If you're going to go, then go . . . but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Ash waved and then left. Pikachu crawled back into his backpack as he walked down the street. He headed for a place near the docks, down where he thought no one could see him. . .  
  
Only to find that his spot was occupied.  
  
"Huh? What's that . . .? A ship?" Ash asked aloud. The Bebop was right where he usually sent out his pokemon and fed them.  
  
Just then the 'Swordfish II' and 'Redtail' flew by overhead. Ash looked up in awe as they soared by, preparing for a landing on the Bebop.  
  
"Wow!" Ash cried. "This really IS the future!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike sighed as he got ready to land. "Well, that was fun . . . flying around for two strait hours and no sign of Ash Ketchum."  
  
"Quit whining." Faye snapped thru the COM link. "As far as we know, he doesn't exist. Some trick the government pulled on us to see if Bounty hunters are sane or not, I'll bet..."  
  
Spike nodded, sighing. That's when he noticed Ash staring at his starship. "Huh? What the hell . . .?" He blinked, and then smirked. "Take a look over there Faye. There goes your proof."  
  
Faye looked around. "Where? What did you . . . ?" She spotted Ash, then smiled. "Aha! Who knew, he was hiding back here all along. . . "  
  
"We didn't have to look at all. He came right to us." Spike said cheerfully as he landed. Jet came out. "Hey, where have you guys been?"  
  
"Looking for Ash." Faye said, shrugging. "We just found out where he is too. . ."  
  
OH NO!!! Ash has been sighted! Will the Bebop grab him and take him in to the police? Or is Ash really able to handle life on mars? Find out next chapter! Mwuahaha, I am so evil, leaving things at a cliffhanger. Please Review! 


	5. The Iced Getaway

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this chapter or any of the other chapters before this. I also don't own Mars, earth, or . . . oh, what the hell, I don't own anything!!! Just this computer . . . oh wait, my dad owns that.  
  
Author's Note: Thankies to all that Reviewed!!! I feel so proud . . . :CD  
  
Chapter four: The Iced Getaway  
  
'  
  
Ash looked at the ship for a while. Some people might have considered it an antique, but Ash thought it was the coolest ship he had ever seen. He looked at the word 'Bebop' written on the side, then scanned the rest of the ship.  
  
"So, this ship called the Bebop?" He muttered to himself. "Weird name. . ." His stomach growled, and he was sure the other pokemon were as hungry as him. He turned and walked off, searching for another area to let out his pokemon.  
  
If he had waited one second longer, he would have seen Spike and Faye walk out, looking for him. Edward followed, curious.  
  
"Ed always wanted to see a dragon!" She peeped excitedly.  
  
"Shut up!" Spike hissed back at her. He saw Ash walking away.  
  
"There he goes. . ." Faye muttered. "Let's follow him."  
  
"Following the leader!" Ed yelped, leaping over Spike and running towards Ash. Spike gave Ed a death look as he grabbed by the arm. "Will-you-be- quiet!"  
  
Ash stopped. He thought he had heard something. He waited for a few seconds, and then kept walking.  
  
It was then Ed ruined their plan to sneak up and grab Ash. "Hey, Ash Caaaaaaatsup! Come over here're!" She yelled.  
  
Ash turned around. First thing he saw was a tall, lanky man with fuzzy green hair cover a pink-haired girl mouth and shout "Why you little . . ." THEN he looked over at Faye, who had her gun drawn. Ash, realizing that they were bounty hunters, turned and ran.  
  
"ED!!" Spike and Faye yelled together. Spike dashed off towards Ash, Faye right behind him, as Ed giggled and did a somersault after them.  
  
Ash turned hard down a corner and sped off down the street. Spike followed in pursuit. Faye slipped while turning and tumbled to the floor. As she got up, Ed dashed off in front of her, yelling "Fires and Breathings and Dragons, oh my!" "I'm gonna kill that kid." Faye muttered as she ran off towards them.  
  
Ash ran as fast as he could, Spike at his heels. Pikachu poked his head out of the backpack, looking around curiously. When he saw Spike chasing Ash he glared angrily, sparks flying out of his cheeks.  
  
Spike looked taken aback, but didn't stop running. "What the . . .?"  
  
Ash noticed Pikachu, and yelled over his shoulder "Use thunderbolt, Pikachu!!"  
  
A few minutes later, Ed and Faye ran up to find Spike struggling back to his feet, looking like Team Rocket after trying to stupidly catch Pikachu again.  
  
"What happened to you?" Faye asked, eyebrows raised. Ed blinked. "Spike- person looks like he was electrocuted."  
  
Spike looked at Faye. "Lets get back to the Bebop . . . he's headed for the docks, we can outrun him on our ships."  
  
Faye nodded. "Alright, let's go."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ash stopped near the ocean, panting. Pikachu Scuttled out of the Backpack and stood on Ash's shoulder.  
  
Ash looked around, waiting for them to come up. He knew they wouldn't give up yet. He looked around.  
  
'I'm trapped,' He thought, 'They cornered me. They'll find me and get me easily . . . but maybe . . ."  
  
Ash took out a pokeball, looked at it, then out at the ocean again. After a moments thought, he grabbed front of his cap and turned it so that he was wearing it backwards.  
  
Just then, The 'Redtail' and the 'Swordfish II' soared overhead. Spike looked at Ash, puzzled. "He's not doing anything . . . stupid kid."  
  
Faye peered at Ash, and said thru the COM link "Hey, it looks like he's wearing his hat backwards. . ."  
  
Spike moaned. "Why the HELL does that matter??"  
  
Ash bit his lip as the ships drew closer with incredible speed. He tossed out a pokeball. "I CHOOSE YOU, LAPRAS!" In a bright red fizz of light, Ash's Lapras appeared in the water, crying out. Spike stared in shock. Faye found it a little harder to pilot the 'Redtail'. "Spike. . ." She said timidly, "I think we've found more than we bargained for. . ."  
  
Spike watched as Ash jumped on Lapras, then got out of dreamland. "Alright, Fairy Tales or no Fairy Tales, we have a bounty to grab. . . He's only about 11 years old, so just try to scare him."  
  
Faye nodded and took the left side of Ash while spike took the right. Ash seemed to be surfing on top of Lapras, as he rode on her shell, his jacket flapping behind him. He saw Faye and Spike's ships and gulped. "Here we go. . ."  
  
Spike swerved behind Ash, aimed carefully, and the next thing Ash knew a bright blue beam flew past, inches away from him. Ash shivered, then gained control of his fear. "Lapras, use Ice beam now!"  
  
Lapras turned to Faye, and aimed carefully as she swam at the same time. Her Ice beam attack would have hit if Faye hadn't swerved out of the way- still, the side of her 'Redtail' was covered with frost.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!?" Faye yelled.  
  
Spike yelled back thru the COM link "I have no idea! This is crazy!"  
  
Ash suddenly remembered something he had done to earn his first badge . . . he gulped, hoping his idea would work as a quick getaway. "Lapras, use Ice beam like we did in the race!" Lapras nodded, then used Ice beam- not at Faye or Spike, but at the ocean in front of her. She kept it up, and slid down the ice, soon far ahead of the two star ships.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "This kid isn't so bad. . ." Faye yelled back "WHO CARES?? THAT FREAK TRIED TO FREEZE MY SHIP! HE WILL PAY!"  
  
Faye's Star Ship suddenly swayed in mid-air, not on her command though. "Uh oh . . . Spike, I'm running out of fuel, you're on your own now. . ." She withdrew and headed back to the bebop. Spike went off towards Ash at full throttle, shooting bullets at him wildly, but not really aiming at him, just trying to scare him. Ash yelled and ducked, then looked at the Star Ship flying towards him. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu poked his head back out of Ash's backpack and used the attack. Spike yelled as the COM link shut off, the screen exploded, the engines malfunctioned and more. The 'Swordfish II' fell back, and Spike watched sadly as Ash soared off on Lapras, soon becoming a speck off in the distance.  
  
*~*~*~ Whelp, I'll start writing next chapter as soon as possible, but right now I have other things to do! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	6. Going To Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, let alone Bebop and Pokemon.  
  
Author's Note: This is a short chapter, sorry about that . . . it's basically the aftermath of Ash's getaway, and even a little preview of the next thing that's going to happen . . . Mwuahaha, and I am so evil, making you wait to see what happens every other chapter.  
  
Chapter six: Going to Earth  
  
'  
  
"Can you believe it??" Ash asked Annie as he flipped the 'Closed' sign so that it said 'Open' to those passing by. "I TOLD you I can take care of myself. . ."  
  
Annie smiled. She didn't know that Spike had been the one chasing Ash, only that bounty hunters have chased him and he had managed to escape them. Ash had come back after feeding his pokemon in order to 'help' Annie out again, like he had promised.  
  
"I'm just glad your okay." She said, still smiling. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my best co worker, not to mention the greatest Pokemon Trainer I know. . ."  
  
"I'm the ONLY trainer you know, Annie."  
  
"Well, that makes you a lot more important."  
  
Ash smiled back. "Thanks . . . say, Annie, do you know of a place I could stay? I usually go off and sleep in a dark alleyway, but since bounty hunters are looking for me now. . ."  
  
Annie chuckled. "I see what you mean. Well, I can't think of anywhere, I'm afraid. You'll manage though."  
  
Ash shrugged, and then looked down at his shoes. The Store was open, but as long as no one came, he'd still be able to talk with her.  
  
"Do you think they'll call off my bounty eventually?"  
  
Annie shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She turned on a TV hanging just above her head. It fizzed for a bit, then it showed 'Big Shot'. Ash sat on a stool and watched curiously.  
  
The day's 'Hot News' wasn't so pleasing for Ash. "Ash was seen riding on a giant whale this morning, leaving a trail of ice behind him. Better catch him now, bounty hunters, 'cuz now the price is DOULBE!!!!" Lights blinked in the background reading 'DOUBLE', and Annie turned off the TV.  
  
"They won't be forgetting you anytime soon . . . any more stunts like that and who knows what might happen . . ."  
  
Ash sighed, rolling a pokeball on the counter boredly. "I guess I should run then. That way they won't be able to find me. If I stay in one place they'll track me down easier"  
  
Annie sighed. "I'm afraid so."  
  
There was moment of silence. Ash took off his cap and wiped sweat off of his forehead. More silence.  
  
"A-Annie?" Ash asked. "Do you know how I could get to earth?"  
  
Annie smiled. "I can buy you tickets for the next ship ride there. Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"Earth is probably the best place to hide." Ash said, as if he had been thinking about it for hours. "Besides, I want to. . . I need to find out if you're right, Annie."  
  
There was another long pause. Finally, Ash broke the silence once again. "I'll pay for some of the ticket. It's my trip we're talking about anyway."  
  
Annie shrugged. "It won't make much of a difference. After all, I'm the one who gave you all the Woo Longs you have."  
  
Ash shrugged. "You have a point. . ."  
  
Someone came into the store at that moment. Ash quickly put away his pokeball. "I'll call the spaceport and see when there next ship fly's to Earth." Said Annie. She turned on the radio and got out her phone.  
  
Ash got down from the stool to find the three stooges looking at the magazines.  
  
"Excuse me, young lad," Croaked one of them, "But do you know where the 'Old Grandpa' Comics are?"  
  
Ash shook his head. "I haven't heard of them, but they're probably somewhere back here . . ."  
  
TwoMinutes~*~*~*Later  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPONED TO YOUR SHIPS???" Jet yelled when he saw the massive wreckages.  
  
Spike was still looking pretty bruised from both thunder attacks from Pikachu. He even had a band-aid right over his eyebrow. "I wish I could answer that Jet. But basically, our asses were kicked by an above average kid." Faye's Redtail wasn't so badly damaged, until the frost on the side melted and got into of the ship. Well, am sure we all know what happens when electricity meets water.  
  
Spike could barely remember how he got his ship back on the Bebop. It was still sizzling from Pikachu's electric charge, and his hair was more wild than ever, if possible.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Jet shouted. He groaned. "I guess you guys want me to fix them up, huh?"  
  
"That would be great, Jet," Faye said, shivering slightly from the cold of her ship, "I want to get that little midget for this . . . I could have gotten completely frozen for the second time in my life!"  
  
"And I was almost killed too!" Spike said angrily. "That yellow radioactive rat stopped me from grabbing Ash twice!"  
  
"The turtle is worse! It knocked my engines and made a leak in my fuel tank!"  
  
"Quiet!" Snapped Jet. "I get the point! Go complain somewhere else!"  
  
Ed suddenly came into the room. "The Wizard is going to Earth!" She cried "he boughty boughty ticket tickly!" She had obviously done her usual hacking to find out this information, with didn't surprise Faye Spike or Jet at all.  
  
"Wizard?" Asked Jet. Spike shrugged. "I guess that's what they'd consider Ash. . ."  
  
"Who cares what he's known as?" Faye butted in.  
  
"Did ya see 'Big shot' today?" Asked Ed goofily, "They doubled his reward! He's now up for 160,000.000 Woo longs, Oohlala!"  
  
"That's good money," Jet agreed, "But do we have to? You guys are going to end up fried by that dragon of his. . ."  
  
Spike shrugged. "No other bounties are that big, and besides, that friggen' kid owes us."  
  
11Hours~*~*~*Later  
  
Shita walked out of the room, head bowed down. She looked at her feet as she walked down the hallway of 'The Red Dragon' headquarters.  
  
'Why do the elders want us to chase after a boy and his creatures?' She wondered. She knew it was no joke and that the boy was very powerful to have such strange and strong allies, but he was still a boy.  
  
Shita had bluish-silver hair and light green eyes, and her face was almost pale, and would be if it weren't for her bright pink cheeks.  
  
She walked outside on that windy evening. Once she got to the nearest phone, she picked it up and dialed a number. As she waited for someone to answer, she thought of the pictures they had managed to get of the Dragon.  
  
Where did that thing come from? Where was the boy from? Would they actually find a way to capture these creatures and control them? Many questions went into her mind, but before she could answer then the phone stopped ringing, and a fizzy vision of someone in a dark room came into view.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the voice on the other end.  
  
Shita drew breath, then let it all out. "The elders have accepted your proposal, Vicious. We are to work together and try to corner the boy once we are ready."  
  
Shita heard him chuckle, and squinted in the fuzziness. She managed to see his silver hair glimmer in what seemed to be moonlight from a window.  
  
"I heard he's going to Earth tomorrow, so we should head out now to find him. Are you ready?"  
  
Shita nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Right then. . ." Vicious said slowly, "I'll meet you by the church. Once I get there, just follow my lead. . ."  
  
*~*~*~ You were right, Luis Silva, 'The Red Dragon' IS after Ash's pokemon. I don't know who the Martian Military are though, thanks to my darn parents; they won't let me see the movie. :C ( anywho, I might have said earlier that I was too tired to make up a character; well, I proved myself wrong by making Shita! 


	7. Battle in The Sky

Disclaimer: The only thing/person I own in this story is SHITA! WOHO! That's right, MY pimp!  
  
Author's Note: . . . I have nothing to say . . . but my brother does. . . Werd: I am Person man!  
  
Chapter seven: Battle in The Sky  
  
' Ash sat on a stool boredly. The next ship wasn't going to take off until tomorrow, leaving him with nothing to do. Annie turned on the radio, and a song called 'The Real Folk Blues' was playing.  
  
Ash tapped his foot on the ground, listening intently. He stayed quiet for a long while.  
  
He had heard a lot about Earth, about how meteors hit it over and over again changing the surface frequently. He just wanted one shed of proof, something that would explain if Pokemon really did or didn't once roam there. . .  
  
"Annie?" He began to ask. Annie looked at him, expecting him to say something important. . .  
  
"N-never mind." He said, shaking his head. "I'm going now, I'll be back tomorrow . . . you know, before I leave. . ." Annie nodded, not saying a word. The song ended just as Ash left the building, but he could still hear three lyrics going over in his head:  
  
'. . . Sitting in muddy water  
  
isn't such a bad life  
  
as long as it ends the first time. . .'  
  
Mean~*~*~*While  
  
Spike slung the groceries in the back of the 'Swordfish II' and hopped inside of it himself. As he started up the engine as he remembered how terrible it had looked when Ash had sent out that yellow thing.  
  
'He isn't going to get away with this.' He thought, still a bit angry. As he flew up into the air, his thoughts wandered to 'The Red Dragon', and he wondered if they would go after Ash as well. . .  
  
Back~*~*~*WithAsh  
  
Ash walked down the street, head hung low, as it began to rain lightly. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He didn't look up until Pikachu jumped out of Ash's backpack abruptly.  
  
Pikachu stood in front of an alleyway, growling, sparks flying out of its cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu didn't respond. He ran down into the shadowy alley.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Ash yelled, running in after him. He ran into some garbage cans and tumbled to the ground.  
  
It took a minute for Ash to find out where he was or how far he had run; it took a while for his eyes to get used to the dim light. He could see yellow sparks off in the distance, which could only mean that Pikachu was battling someone. (If I can recall, the alleys on Mars are huge.)  
  
"Pikachu, I'm coming!" Ash yelled, running off towards them. The yellow sparks suddenly faded away, and Ash heard a loud cry. . .  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
Ash saw Pikachu dash off towards him, the top of his head bleeding freely and a bruise was visible on his side. He let out a high pitched cry and collapsed at Ash's feet.  
  
Ash bent over his companion. "Pikachu, are you okay?? Hang in there!" He tried to stare thru the shadows, but found it hard doing so.  
  
"Whoever you are, come out!" Ash yelled, "What did you do to my Pikachu?!?"  
  
Ash immediately wished he hadn't asked the stranger to appear.  
  
Vicious made himself visible from the shadows. His silver Gray hair and pale blue eyes made Ash want to run screaming: He looked pretty scary, and the katana he held didn't make Ash anymore comfortable.  
  
Very slowly, Ash wrapped his arms around Pikachu's limp body and stood up. Vicious smirked, and a shiver ran up Ash's spine. It was obvious what was going to happen next.  
  
Ash had to get out of there- and fast.  
  
Ash took one step back, then turned and ran as fast as he could. There was a suddenly flutter of wings, and when Ash looked over his shoulder a black vulture-like bird scraped at his face with his talons. Ash swung his arm around wildly, trying to knock it back.  
  
"Get away!!" Ash yelled, suddenly tripping over a trash can and tumbling to the ground. The bird flew back to its owner, and Ash could hear Vicious laughing with amusement.  
  
"You're the weakest opponent I ever had." He chuckled.  
  
Ash stood back up, still holding Pikachu. "Who are you?!? What do you want?!?"  
  
"WE want your Pikachu, and the rest of your creatures." Said a stone cold voice from behind.  
  
Ash whirled around, and ended up face-to-face with Shita, who was holding a gun pointed at his head.  
  
Ash froze, turning pale in less than a second. They were after his pokemon, and that wasn't good. "H-how did you know that he's called a Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
Shita smirked. "From the way you kept yelling his name, it was quiet obvious. Now then, be a good little boy and tell us; where are the rest?"  
  
Ash paused. He realized that they didn't think that his pokemon could fit in a pokeball, meaning so far they were safe. But he had to stall them, find a way to get him and Pikachu out of this mess, and quickly. . .  
  
"Answer her, boy." Came Vicious's much colder voice.  
  
Ash gulped. "Some-somewhere safe, where you'll never find them!"  
  
"Don't make me pull the trigger, kid! Lead us to them now!"  
  
"NEVER!" Ash screamed, ramming Shita in the gut, making her drop her gun. He turned and dashed off. He could hear Shita cuss and Vicious follow swiftly on his tail.  
  
Ash glanced around. There had to be something . . . anything. . .  
  
A fire escape lead up to the top of a seven-story building nearby. This was his chance!  
  
BANG! A bullet whizzed past and scraped Ash on the cheek. He immediately ran up to the fire escape and climbed up, holding Pikachu with one hand and pulling himself up the ladder with the other.  
  
Two more bangs and another whoosh told Ash that Shita, who he had knighted 'Icy Woman' for her silverish-blue hair, had missed him again.  
  
The gun fire stopped and he heard them climbing the ladder after him. Clinging to Pikachu more tightly, he clambered to the top of the building and ran to the other side.  
  
Ash looked for a way down, desperately. There was nothing he could do now though. He was really trapped. Ash turned around as Shita reached the top of the building, followed by Vicious.  
  
Cars drove about bellow them. There was no way out. Ash was doomed.  
  
"We're going to ask you one last time, boy." Shita snarled, "Now tell us were they are, wont you?"  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ash yelled.  
  
Vicious smiled. "That's fine by us. Your Pikachu might eventually lead us to them."  
  
Ash gulped. He knew they wanted Pikachu and the others for a bad reason, and that meant he'd have to do something in order to get away from them. There was only one thing he could do, and that was denie them to the end. . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike flew on the ship, whistling to himself, when something caught his eye. He could see Ash, cornered on the top of a building, by two people. Both of them were from the Red Dragon.  
  
And one of them was. . .  
  
"What the hell!?!" Spike shouted, flabbergasted.  
  
Vicious stared at Ash coldly. "You've asked for it, kid." The bird flew up out of no where just then, and rammed itself into Ash.  
  
Ash staggered backward.  
  
He could feel his feet slipping from under him.  
  
He tried to keep balance, but couldn't.  
  
Ash suddenly fell backward, off the roof of the building, screaming at the top of his lungs. He thought it was the end. He wasn't going to live, even if he made the fall a car would run him over. . .  
  
Ash suddenly found himself on one of the wings of the 'Swordfish II'. (I'm so predictable, aren't I?)  
  
It was better than landing on the road and being squished by cars, but Ash still had the wind knocked out of him. Pikachu suddenly rolled out of his arms, and he had to lean over and grab his tail to keep him from falling.  
  
Spike was about to land when gunfire echoed around them, and Vicious's starship (I don't know what its called, work with me here) flew past them, followed by a dark green ship called 'Omega Asteroid', piloted by Shita. (I named her ship after a video game . . . lol)  
  
Spike zoomed off, having to flip upside down sometimes to get away from the shower of bullets, making it harder for Ash to keep himself from falling.  
  
Pretty soon they were near the docks again, and as Ash hung to the wing, turning a slight shade of green as Spike zigzagged, flipped, soared, and did whatever he pleased. Ash could see that they were just above the sea.  
  
It was then that Ash realized that either he was going to be killed hanging on the ship, his pokemon were going to be taken from him, or he would be taken to jail by the bounty hunter.  
  
He stared down at the water bellow him, and took a risky jump off of the 'Swordfish II'. Well, it wasn't a jump, he just sorta let go.  
  
Ash let out a yell as he fell into the ocean. He appeared above the surface a minute later, on top of Lapras. He had made sure to do it underwater so that 'Icy Woman' and 'Bird Boy' wouldn't realize that he had the pokemon with him all along.  
  
Lapras swam off as Spike and Vicious and Shita attacked in mid air, the Red Dragon members eventually retreating.  
  
Spike hovered above Ash for a while. Ash gulped, expecting him to attack with that weird blue light again...  
  
Instead, Spike flipped in mid air, then soared off towards the Bebop, leaving Ash wet and confused.  
  
Ash sighed, shaking his head. He got onto land, returned Lapras, then turned and rushed off to tell Annie what had happened.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
You wanna know what happens next? Too bad, not telling. XCD okay, okay, just wait for the next Chapter, alright? I know this one was kinda brief, but I'll edit it. . . someday. 


	8. Old Friends and New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Shita . . . besides her, infact, I own NOTHING! Except a little bunny plushie. . .  
  
Author's Note: Once again, nothing to say here. . . well, maybe thank you to all that reviewed, special thanks to Luis who keeps giving me ideas, thankies!  
  
Chapter eight: Old Friends and New Friends  
  
'  
  
"You feeling okay, Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu smiled weakly up at Ash, a tight bandage on his head. "Pika. . ."  
  
Ash smiled back, then looked up at the ship taking them to earth. It was a lot smaller than the Bebop, which surprised him. It was only meant to take thirty people and their luggage to Earth and back, and since barely anyone wanted to go to Earth, There where about fifteen seats left empty.  
  
Ash stood in the airport, looking thru a window at the small ship he would be flying in after a few minutes. He turned to look at Annie, who was standing next to him.  
  
"I have to admit, I'm going to miss you and your Pikachu." She said, smiling. "Take care of yourself, okay Ash?"  
  
Ash nodded. "I will. Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for everything, Annie." He turned and walked off.  
  
"G'bye Ash!" Annie called, waving. Ash waved over his shoulder, then walk off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"So Spike went on the same flight as Ash?" Faye asked, sitting on the couch with Jet, eating Bell Peppers and 'Beef'. "Oh, I hope he murders that twerp. . ."  
  
"But then we won't get the reward." Jet reminded her. "Anyway, this Ash kid has to be caught by surprise, or he'll send out one of those aliens on us. That's why Spike is going on the same ship, so when they're about to land-"  
  
"I KNOW what he's going to do, Jet." Faye snapped. "I'm just sorry it's not me on that ship. . ."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Shita and Vicious were sitting in a small apartment building. They sat on opposite couches, looking at their feet.  
  
"I can't believe we failed." Shita muttered.  
  
"We won't next time." Vicious vowed. "I have my name to live up to after all."  
  
Shita looked up. "I expected you to respond using that Shakespeare crap." She said, smirking.  
  
Vicious shrugged. There was a small silence, and then Shita leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "You know, at first I thought it was stupid to try and kill this kid. . . but then again, I guess we had better do the universe at least one favor by getting rid of him."  
  
Vicious nodded. Another silence, then he stood up. "The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor mind. . ." (Okay, I kinda got that line from a movie I saw, but I'm not perfect.)  
  
Shita blinked. "Speak English, William."  
  
Vicious sighed. "I meant that if we grab that Pikachu if his and threaten killing it, he might agree with us."  
  
Shita sat up. "How are we going to do that? Wait- Don't answers that- I have an idea!"  
  
And so for the next half hour, Shita filled him in with a plan.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike sat behind Ash, who was placing his backpack under the seat in front of him. Spike buckled his Seat belt and watched Ash boredly. He had to wait about fifteen hours, until they got to Earth, before he could grab him.  
  
Why hadn't Spike tried to catch him after Vicious and Shita had gone? Spike wasn't sure of himself anymore. Maybe he felt that the poor kid needed a break.  
  
He was distracted when he saw HER walk up to Ash.  
  
"Hey, could you take the . . . erm, thing out of my seat?" Asked a voice from next to Ash.  
  
Ash turned around and saw a girl standing next to him, looking at the Pikachu, sound asleep in the seat next to Ash.  
  
"Uh, sure, um, I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was going to sit here. . ." He picked Pikachu up and sat him on his lap.  
  
The girl smiled, then sat down. "I'm Mayfa. (Yes, THE Mayfa from 'Boogie Woogie fung-shui, or however it's spelled.) What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash replied, before remembering that Pallet Town didn't exist anymore.  
  
"Pallet Town?" Mayfa asked. "I've never heard of it before. Is it a place on Earth?"  
  
"Y-yeah, that's right." Ash said quickly, feeling a bit odd saying this. "Infact, I'm going their just to visit for a while. . ."  
  
Mayfa shrugged. "That's neat." She smiled. "I'm going to meet my grandmother at the airport. Are you going to see your family too?"  
  
Ash didn't know what to say. He looked down at his feet.  
  
Mayfa's smile flipped upside down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. . ." Ash said silently. Spike watched the two of them, then leaned back and thought through what he had heard. So now Jet's 'Ex- girlfriend' was involved in this? What next?!? Spike sighed, racking his brain for facts as the ship took off.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike had fallen asleep trying to figure out where Ash's creatures had come from in the first place. When he woke up, almost everyone around him was asleep, even Mayfa.  
  
But Ash wasn't.  
  
Ash looked out the window into the starry world of space. A sad expression was stuck to his face. He looked away, then leaned forward and searched thru his backpack for something.  
  
Spike watched, interested in what Ash was doing.  
  
Ash took out a small framed picture of him, Misty, Brock, and Snap the pokemon photographer. They were all lying on the floor, laughing.  
  
Ash remembered how Snap had tripped before the camera had taken there picture, making them all fall over, laughing. He smiled at the thought.  
  
This world was very different from his, besides the fact of their not being any pokemon around. There was cussing, fighting, crime going unpunished, and a lot more that Ash wasn't used to.  
  
A tear fell down Ash's cheek. He missed Misty and Tracey. He wondered if they had left the island without him . . . that's when he realized they couldn't without him, because he had Lapras. That just made more tears flow. He didn't know if he'd ever get back.  
  
He felt as if he had abandoned them. Or that they abandoned him.  
  
Spike watched Ash silently, wondering what he was thinking about. He managed to get a good look at the picture Ash was holding.  
  
'Those must be his friends,' Spike thought. 'He probably misses them.'  
  
Spike leaned back into his chair and asked himself if taking Ash to jail was the right thing to do or not.  
  
Both of their minds were disturbed at that moment when the ship shook violently, sending the picture in Ash's hands flying. Mayfa woke up as an alarm sounded and a voice rang thru the ship:  
  
'This is your captain speaking, we have an emergency; an Asteroid has gotten thru the hyperspace gate and hit our Ship. Please remain calm, and seated until we-'  
  
BOOM! The Ship shook again, making the people awake and start screaming. Chaos had started in seconds.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Betcha wanna find out what's going to happen, huh? I am so evil, making cliffhangers like this . . . 


	9. Easier To Run

Disclaimer: Ash, Spike, Mayfa, Vicious, Faye, Jet, Ed, Annie, Misty . . . ah, what the hell?!? I don't own any of them. Instead of telling you what I don't own, I'll tell you what I do own: Shita and a stuffed bunny.  
  
Author's Note: I keep coming up with ideas for what's going to happen next. Of course, I'm going to avoid making new Characters, so that the story comes out veeeery interesting. So if I end up having Six Billion Chapters done before I finish, don't look at me! It's my brain's fault! *Points at head*  
  
Chapter Nine: Easier To Run  
  
'  
  
Spike looked around as people ran around in the ship, screaming their heads off. He blinked.  
  
When he blinked, he woke up, sitting in the chair, Ash snoozing in front of him.  
  
Spike snorted. "Just a dream . . . meteors getting thru the hyperspace gate . . . yeah right." He leaned back and closed his eyes again. He wondered why in his dream Ash had that picture. He guessed that maybe he wanted a reason to feel sorry for him . . .  
  
Well, that didn't make sense, but there was no other explanation for it.  
  
But if Spike had took the time to get another glimpse of what Ash was doing, He would have found him sleeping with his head drooped to his shoulder, hugging Pikachu with one hand, and clutching his picture in the other.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ash was running up a long, dark staircase, panting as he went. He needed to reach the top and quickly. He couldn't remember why.  
  
That's when he saw him- Pikachu was standing at the top, looking down at him. "PIKA!" He called down to Ash.  
  
"I'm coming Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He was almost there. . .  
  
The step under Pikachu suddenly crumbled, and Pikachu fell, down into the depths of who knows what. Ash began to call out his name, when he suddenly realized that he'd forgotten.  
  
"Pikor . . . Pik . . . Pi . . ." He tried to remember, but he just couldn't. He stopped running, trying so hard to remember. He tried taking out his Pokedex, but he couldn't remember which pocket he'd placed it in.  
  
"Tell me, who are you?" Asked a man in the shadows. He stepped out, revealing he was Vicious.  
  
"I am. . . I'm . . . My name is . . ." Ash gasped. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything.  
  
"What's happening to me?!?" Ash yelled, suddenly frightened.  
  
Vicious laughed. He laughed and laughed and as he did, he turned into Spike, laughing evilly at Ash in his peril.  
  
The step under Ash started to crumble. He wanted to move, but his feet seemed rooted to the spot, as if he'd gone so low to forget how to run. He fell, screaming all the way, Spike and Vicious's laughter ringing in his head . . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
People turned in their seats to look at Ash, who was drenched in sweat. Spike was jolted awake. "Dammit. . ." He mumbled, leaning up to see what had woken him.  
  
"Ash, are you alright?" Asked Mayfa, looking at him. Ash shivered, and then slowly nodded. "Yeah, sorry . . . just a bad dream. . ."  
  
Spike leaned back in his seat. He would have to thank Ash someday. The dream he had wasn't too pleasant either.  
  
He had been dreaming of the time he had battled Vicious at the church. If it hadn't been for Faye. . .  
  
i Don't think about that! /i He told himself. He looked out the window. They were landing on Earth now. . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ash grabbed his backpack, and started out of the ship. Mayfa had already left. Almost all of the passengers had. Ash had stayed behind so no one would ask about Pikachu.  
  
That's when a loud i click /i went off behind him and someone placed a gun on the back of his head.  
  
"Reach for the sky, Ash Ketchum." Spike snapped.  
  
Ash let out a gasp. "Who-what?!?"  
  
"You heard me." Spike said sternly.  
  
Ash bit his lip, and then raised one arm in the air. "I-I need to hold Pikachu, if that's okay. . ."  
  
Spike shrugged, positive that Ash wasn't about to pull a fast one on him. He grabbed Ash tightly by the shoulder and put the gun away.  
  
"I'm not going to risk accidentally killing you, though Faye might have liked that. . ." Spike mumbled.  
  
"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" Ash asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
"Is your name Spike Spiegel?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"..How the hell did you know?"  
  
"A friend of mine told me to look out for you."  
  
"And this friend is . . .?"  
  
"If I tell you, will you let me go?"  
  
"Nice try Ash, but you're not slipping out on me."  
  
"Drat."  
  
Spikes lead him out of the Ship. He kept a strong hold on his shoulder, not letting him go anywhere. Finally, they walked up to the Police Station.  
  
"You're really going to take me to the police?"  
  
"They're the only one's who'll pay for your bounty."  
  
"But. . ." Ash tried to think of a good excuse to stay out of jail. "Erm, my uncle is rich; he'll double what they've got if you let me go."  
  
"That's bull shit. I'm not stupid, kid."  
  
"I have an idea. I can help you catch OTHER bounty heads if you don't take me in there."  
  
Spike was getting annoyed. "I have an idea. Why don't you SHUTUP?!?"  
  
". . . Okay." Ash said feebly. You can't blame him for trying.  
  
Once they got inside, the police officer sitting at the desk jumped up. "Well well well. . . You actually caught him, huh? We thought no one would be able to. . . Heh, look's like I lost the bet!"  
  
Spike smiled. "Yeah, that's right. . ." Ash bit his lip. He wished Spike would let go of his shoulder; he was gripping so tight he couldn't feel his arm anymore.  
  
The police man tried to handcuff him, but considering Ash's small wrist size, they just slipped off.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Ash yelled, holding up his hands.  
  
"Figures. . ." Spike mumbled. The police officer searched for some i smaller /i handcuffs.  
  
Spike's grip loosened. Pikachu was wide awake, electricity starting to fly out of his cheeks.  
  
Spike and the police officer turned to stare, Spike silently praying that it would miss; he didn't want to get fried for a third time.  
  
Pikachu suddenly wobbled, then fell back in Ash's arms. It was still too weak from the battle with vicious to attack.  
  
Ash gulped. Spike wasn't holding him anymore. It was now or never.  
  
Ash turned and dashed out the doorway. "HEY!" Spike yelled as he dashed down the stone steps and ran off as fast as he could.  
  
Spike ran after him. Ash got scared. He had to do something, and fast. . .  
  
Ash turned to face Spike. He couldn't get away, so he had to stay and fight.  
  
"Pidgeotto, go!" Ash yelled, tossing the pokeball into the air. Spike watched, stunned, as Ash's pokemon appeared thru a blaze of red light.  
  
*~*~*~Will ash manage to get away from Spike, or can he match himself against Ash's pokemon?!? NOT TELLIN! :CP 


	10. The Rich and the Poor

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters except Shita, the rest belongs to . . . erm, those guys in Japan.  
  
Author's Note: I won't be updating as much as I used to . . . oh well. Thanks to all who reviewed once again!  
  
Chapter Ten: The Rich and the Poor  
  
'  
  
"Pidgeotto, use gust attack now!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pidgeotto soared up into the air, and flapped her wings rapidly. Spike was nearly thrown off his feet from the wind attack. Next, Ash commanded Pidgeotto to use sand attack.  
  
Now Spike's hair was crazier than ever, and full of sand. His clothes and skin were covered up as well, making him look something like a bizarre sandman.  
  
He also looked VERY angry.  
  
Pidgeotto soared down to finish him off with the 'Fly' attack, but just went she got close enough, BAM! Spike rammed his fist into her face.  
  
Pidgeotto was knocked backward, but Spike wasn't finished. He kicked Pidgeotto as well.  
  
As Ash returned Pidgeotto, he had to admit he was impressed. Spike had just knocked out one of his pokemon in two hits.  
  
"That's was easy. . ." Spike said, getting into a fighting position. "What have you got next, Ketchum?"  
  
Ash gritted his teeth, taking out a pokeball, ready to finish the battle now. "I choose you, Snorlax!"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at the huge creature that had appeared before him. It let out a yawn.  
  
"Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Ash commanded dramatically.  
  
By now a crowd had formed around them, and a dorky reporter was taking pictures. It was slightly embarrassing for Spike when he yelled out and ran out of the way of the attack. Snorlax got back up and used ice punch, which (Luckily for Spike) Missed as well.  
  
Spike kicked Snorlax in the gut, only to find its middle strangely rubbery. Snorlax didn't seem affected at all. "Snorlax, Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled.  
  
Spike dodged and punched Snorlax in the face. Snorlax responded by flattening him with a Body Slam, this time successful. Ash took his chance and returned Snorlax before turning and running for it, leaving Spike groaning, now flat as a pancake.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Ash left a grocery store, the last of his Woo Longs spent. He carried his backpack down a couple of blocks, then down into an alleyway.  
  
"I'm back!" Ash called. Pikachu, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Charizard were all leaning against a wall, trying not to squish each other. Ash opened up his backpack and gave the food he had bought earlier to them.  
  
Lapras had already been fed; she was fine with eating seaweed from the nearby ocean. (There always seems to be an awful lot of oceans in Cowboy Bebop . . . oh well, convenient for Ash, eh?) The only real problem was keeping her hidden. Already someone had run off claiming that 'The Loch Ness Monster' had returned.  
  
Ash had gotten Pikachu and Bulbasaur apples, Snorlax two watermelons, (Which was the reason he was now broke,) Charizard a turkey, Pidgeotto some sunflower seeds and a hotdog for himself.  
  
Ash sighed heavily as he watched them eat. Pikachu still hadn't fully recovered. Pidgeotto had developed a black eye. Charizard had a large scrap on his wing from when he had gone into a tantrum.  
  
'If only there was a Pokemon Center nearby...' Ash thought sadly.  
  
Snorlax grabbed for a leg from Charizard's lunch, already finished with his watermelon. Charizard punched him in the face and used his flame thrower to warm up the turkey. Disappointed, Snorlax tried to steal Bulbasaur's apple.  
  
"Hold on Snorlax!" Ash yelled, running in front of him. He looked at his untouched candy bar and sighed.  
  
"Here, you can have this . . . now I know it's been hard, you guys, but this is going to be our last Meal for a while. . ."  
  
The pokemon froze, starring at him, and then all began to complain in their own language at the same time.  
  
"Calm down!" Ash moaned, a tear falling down his cheek, "I just need to get another job somewhere! I'll find a way to get you guys food, I promise!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Spike, your ba- da hell?? ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!! WE'RE GOING BACK TO MARS!!! NO MORE CHASING ASH AROUND!!!!"  
  
Spike sighed heavily as Jet began to rant and tear at what little hair he had left. He brushed a bit of sand out of his fuzzy green mess. "Oh well . . ."  
  
He went off to take a shower, only to find it occupied. "Don't take all the hot water!" He yelled.  
  
Spike could hear Faye snicker from inside.  
  
Groaning, he waked down into the living room and turned on the TV.  
  
Ash's picture came on the news; it was the same one they had used on big shot. Ash was holding out a pokeball, his mouth wide open, as if he was yelling something. It was in this instant that Ash had been returning Charizard.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, now known as 'Monster Boy', was found attacking a bounty hunter in order to escape from the police with a gigantic pigeon. His bounty has now been raised to 6395,100.90 Woo Longs."  
  
Spike turned off the TV. "Jet, before you set the course, could you take in mind that if we catch this kid, we'll be rich?"  
  
Spike was answer with "WHO CARES! THEY CAN RAISE THE BOUNTY TO A MILLION, BUT WE'RE NOT GOING TO END UP KILLED BY AN 11 YEAR OLD!"  
  
". . . actually, they raised it to six million three hundred ninety-five thousand one hundred . . ." "WHAAAAAAAAAT?"  
  
". . . and ninety cents."  
  
Jet looked at Spike. "That much? That's a lot of money . . . ah, to hell with it, let's do it . . . but I'm helping out with you and Faye. Last thing we need is a funeral."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!! : CD 


	11. Five Isn't Enough

Disclaimer: Wait a sec, I think I did enough disclaimers by now . . . everyone knows that I don't own Spike by now . . . or anyone else . . . Or anything period . . . . oh well.  
  
Author's Note: I shall have to make a volume two someday; I came up with the full story yesterday, now I just need time to write it. Once I'm done with this booky thing, I'll edit the chapters like I promised. . . Okay? Goody! (Luis, am I getting predictable, or are you just reading my mind?)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Five Isn't Enough.  
  
'  
  
"Hey, Ash! Is that you?" Mayfa called.  
  
Ash jumped and wheeled around. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, pants, and hat, carrying around boxes of Pioccos. He was selling them in order to try and get money.  
  
"Uh, hi Mayfa . . . erm, want one?"  
  
Mayfa smiled. "Sure . . . are you trying to earn allowance or something?"  
  
Ash bit his lower lip. "Um, yeah, allowance."  
  
It had been weeks since he had run out of money. He finally had found a way to make enough money for him to buy enough food for his pokemon- but he had lost a lot of weight, for he never spent the money on himself, even for food.  
  
He'd starve first before letting his pokemon go hungry. Literally.  
  
Mayfa look at Ash oddly. "Are you okay? You look kinda skinny, and pale too . . . did you miss breakfast or something?"  
  
"Erm, yeah." Ash said, nodding. He bit his lip again, hating to lie like that. Mayfa bought a box and then left to see her grandmother after a quick goodbye.  
  
Ash sighed as he watched her walk away. He trudged off, stomach grumbling, to find more customers. He had left Pikachu down in the small alleyway. He couldn't wear his backpack during his work, so he couldn't bring him along. . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Did you fix it yet, Jet?"  
  
"Will you shut up and let me work?"  
  
Spike sighed. "Fine. . ." He turned and left to take a nap on the couch.  
  
Faye walked up to Jet. "Fix it yet?" She asked.  
  
Jet banged his head on the bottom of the 'Swordfish II'. "NO, GODDAMIT!"  
  
Faye cocked an eyebrow. "OKAY, you don't have to give me attitude . . ." She snapped, then went off to find Spike.  
  
Ed was at the Tomato again, typing away, doing whatever. Spike sat down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling fan, listening to the sound of the keyboard being punched at mercilessly.  
  
He thought about Ash.  
  
He wondered what he was doing right now, how they were going to find him, why that one time he had seen Vicious fighting with him. . . he wondered why he had let Ash get away then.  
  
Spike was suddenly jolted away from his thoughts by Ed, who tackled him. "Ed cannot find any info-bimfo on bounty-head monster boy!" She said in a sorrowful tone, hanging her head.  
  
Spike blinked, and then glared. "Thanks a lot Ed, don't do that though!" He snapped.  
  
Faye walked in. "What are you yelling about, Spike?"  
  
Spike ignored her and turned on their TV. 'Big Shot', sadly, wasn't on yet. But he watched the news anyway, not really paying attention to what the weatherman was saying.  
  
Faye let out a sigh, stretching. "So, any news on where the twerps hiding, Ed?"  
  
Ed shook her head. "Monty-Wanly hides veeery carefully!"  
  
Faye groaned. "I thought so. He's probably flying away on that Dragon somewhere."  
  
Spike shook his head. "He'd risk being seen." He got up from the couch. "I'm going to try and look for him."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me know when to bring in your bloodied corpse."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ash blinked, his eyes not used to the dark shadows in the alley. "Pikachu?"  
  
No answer. Ash walked around, looking for some trace of him. "Pikachu? It's me buddy, safe to come out now!"  
  
He searched everywhere. No sign of him. Ash began to panic.  
  
He turned over empty boxes and looked in the trashcans nearby. "Pikachu!" He cried, hands shaking.  
  
Where was Pikachu?  
  
"Pikachu, where are you?" Ash called, walking back into the alley. He scanned the floor, hoping to find Pikachu sleeping peacefully . . .  
  
Crackle!  
  
Ash froze. He looked down. He was standing on a white piece of paper. He bent down and picked it up, and read it, still shaking.  
  
'I have your rat. It won't be harmed if you let us control the rest of your creatures. Put your hat on the ground if you give in.  
  
Vicious '  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yes, I shall edit the whole thing very soon, every single chapter. I know, I guess I should have edited it BEFORE I even update these, but nobody's perfect! 


	12. The Catch

Chapter Twelve: The Catch  
  
'  
  
Ash read and reread the note, a shiver running up his spine. Who was Vicious? Why did he want his pokemon? He tried to think strait, but his brain was getting clouded . . .  
  
Bird boy and Ice woman? The one's who had attacked them earlier? They couldn't be bounty hunters; they were after his pokemon, not him. 'It must have been them . . .' He thought.  
  
He decided immediately not to give up his pokemon. He'd talk to them about the whole situation. That's when he reread the note one more time.  
  
'I have your rat. It won't be harmed if you let us control the rest of your creatures. . . '  
  
Ash gasped. They were going to hurt Pikachu? He couldn't let them!  
  
Ash's brain raced. If he turned in his pokemon to Vicious, they would all be safe, maybe even well fed. If he didn't, they would most likely kill Pikachu, and then they'd just keep chasing him . . .  
  
But if he turned them in, they might use his pokemon for. . . Ash shook his head. He knew what they intended.  
  
He was even a bit flattered that they thought his pokemon could help them take over the world . . . well, galaxy, universe, something like that.  
  
Ash bit his lip. Either he gave his pokemon to these strangers and they'd be unharmed, or he ignored the threat and they killed Pikachu.  
  
There was only one thing to do for now.  
  
Ash took off his cap and threw it onto the ground, then turned and dashed out of the alley.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Did you fix it yet Jet?" Faye asked.  
  
"YES! I DID!" Jet yelled. He hadn't been in the best of moods the past couple of days.  
  
Faye sighed. "Good." She immediately hopped into her 'Redtail'.  
  
Jet got into his 'Hammerhead', and then looked around. "Where's Spike?"  
  
"Went to find Ash on foot." Faye muttered.  
  
Jet sighed. "Thought so . . . the Lunkhead."  
  
Faye smirked. "Well, let's get going. You never know, maybe Spike will beat us to him. . ."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike walked down the street boredly, looking around. Then suddenly someone ran into him.  
  
Spike staggered backward in surprise, and then looked down to see Ash sprawled against the ground, hatless and with no Pikachu.  
  
Spike smirked. "THERE you are! I was wondering were you were. Where's your rat?"  
  
Ash glared up at him, trying to get to his feet. "He's a Pikachu, not a ra- "  
  
Ash was cut off when two hands reached out from behind and grabbed him by the hair. He yelped in pain as he was dragged up onto his feet. Next thing he knew, he was facing an obvious Mexican, who grinned down at him.  
  
"Ow! Let go of me!" Ash cried, kicking his legs as the man lifted him in the hair by the back of his vest. Spike blinked, and then pointed a finger at the three behind Ash.  
  
"I know you! You're the something brothers!"  
  
The three bounty hunters laughed, and one of them replied "That's the MEMPHIS brothers."  
  
Another one smirked. "We'd hoped we'd meet you again, we want some payback from last time!"  
  
The third one laughed as he remarked "But we'd better turn in this little varmint before he gets away! Thanks for stopping him, we could barely keep up with him, he was running so fast!"  
  
*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!! (Yes, it was a very short chapter. But I have been VERY busy lately, sorry!) 


	13. The Chase

Chapter Thirteen: The Chase  
  
'  
  
Spike clenched his fists together. "Sorry boys but I would rather turn him in myself!"  
  
A Memphis brother blinked. "You're a Cowboy too? Oh, perfect!"  
  
"C'mon, let's turn the boy in before he beats us up!" Said one quickly. The three nodded and started to run on, dragging Ash by the shoulder.  
  
Ever without Ash slowing them down, though, Spike was easily able to catch up.  
  
Spike swung a fist at the nearest Memphis Brother, who at the time was holding Ash. He fell backward, into his partners, and Ash immediately broke free and ran off.  
  
"HEY, GET BACK HERE!!!!" All four bounty hunters yelled, racing after Ash.  
  
Ash ran, panting as he dashed forward, going in no certain direction. He had accidentally left his Pokeballs back in the alley, leaving him defenseless.  
  
Ash turned down a corner. Spike followed, almost at his heels. A second later the Memphis brothers came into view, riding on a beaten up gray truck with 'No Fat Chicks' painted on the side.  
  
Ash wasn't sure how much longer he could run. Spike reached out a hand to grab him, but the truck was faster.  
  
It drove next to Spike; the Memphis brothers paused to stick out their tongues at him, then gained speed and drove off. One of the boys leaned out of the truck as they passed and grabbed Ash by the back of his jacket, pulling him in.  
  
Ash screamed, kicking his legs and trying to break free. The three just laughed and threw him into the back seat of the truck.  
  
They were still laughing when Spike, out of breath, stopped and watched them fade off in the distance, hands on his knees. Exhausted, he took out his communicator and linked with the Bebop.  
  
Edward answered.  
  
"Spike-person! Did you find Ash yes you did noooot!" She sang. Spike sighed, wiping sweat off his head. "Where's Jet and Faye?" He asked. "I found Ash, but he was nabbed by some other bounty hunters before I could turn him in."  
  
Ed jumped around, arms spread out, pretending to fly. "They flew off into the sky to find Ash!"  
  
Spike looked thoughtful for a moment. There might still be a way for them to catch Ash. . .  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The Memphis brothers laughed on like loons as Ash curled into a ball, lying on the bottom of the truck. Tears ran down his face.  
  
He was going to jail. It was all over.  
  
Would he every see Pikachu again???  
  
That's when the truck screeched to a halt, and Ash could hear the sound of a starship flying by.  
  
"Ooh, they think they're going to get our catch?" Asked the driver. Ash lifted his head, trying to see what was going on, but it was knocked down by a fist.  
  
Ash glared up at the Memphis brother that had punched him as the Truck started up again and drove off at a fast pace.  
  
Ash could hear something behind them. Gunshots rang out. Ash screamed and ducked his head under his arms in fear.  
  
"Oh, you wanna play rough, eh?" Asked the driver, grabbing a gun and shooting at the thing behind them. He had forgotten about the wheel, but they kept gaining speed.  
  
"WATCH OUT FOR THAT!" The other two yelled, grabbing the wheel at the same time and causing chaos.  
  
Then the truck was suddenly sent sliding on its side, and Ash was thrown into the gravel road.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!! 


	14. The Living Sludge!

Chapter Fourteen: The Living Sludge!  
  
'  
  
Ash tumbled over, sprawled onto the ground. He immediately got up in time to see the 'Hammerhead' flip over the truck. The Memphis brothers shrieked and jumped out of their automobile.  
  
Ash started to run, but his path was blocked by the 'Redtail'. He turned and ran off in a different direction.  
  
The Memphis brothers all tried to flip their truck back on its wheels as Jet and Faye flew on Ash's tail. Ash kept running, then spied an open manhole as he search for a way out of his predicament. He bit his lip.  
  
"Here goes . . ." He cried aloud, and then jumped into the manhole.  
  
Faye yelped thru the COM link "What happened? He-he just disappeared-"  
  
"He didn't disappear!" Jet snapped. "He went into that manhole, see?"  
  
Faye peered at the ground below. "Well . . . yeah, I kinda see it."  
  
Jet nodded. "Right, let's land and go after him. We haven't got a moment to lose!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Vicious, meanwhile, went back into the alley with Shita. He smirked at the sight of the official pokemon league hat lying on the ground.  
  
"He's giving in."  
  
Shita bent over the Pokeballs and Pokedex Ash has left in the corner. "I wonder how he uses these things . . ." She asked aloud.  
  
Vicious picked up one of the Pokeballs as Shita looked at the Pokedex curiously.  
  
Shita opened up the Pokedex. The blue light in the corner blinked, then a strange electronical voice came from it saying "No Pokemon found!"  
  
Shita blinked. "Oh really?"  
  
Vicious smirked at Shita's remark to the machine, and then pressed the button in the center of the pokeball curiously. The ball grew bigger. He stared at it for a moment, then shrugged and let the ball drop to the ground. "Come on Shita, nothing to see here . . . "  
  
Just then the pokeball opened, and Ash's Bulbasaur appeared in a bright flash of red light. "Bulb.saur?"  
  
The Pokedex in Shita's hand beeped, then said in its robotic voice said "Bulbasaur, the grass type pokemon. Its bulb only opens after it evolves."  
  
Both of them stared in shock. Vicious looked at the other Pokeballs.  
  
He grinned.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike ran up just in time to see Jet going into a manhole. "What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Ash is down somewhere in here." Jet replied. "We're going after him."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "You found him? Where are the Memphis brothers?"  
  
"They figured Ash has another one of those creatures he controls down there waiting for us, and chickened out."  
  
Spike grinned. "Perfect! No one to interfere!" He climbed in after him.  
  
Faye looked around, scrunching up her nose. "Gosh, it smells terrible in here!"  
  
"Of course it does." Jet replied, as Spike jumped down next to them. "What did you expect it to smell like, daisies?"  
  
Faye sighed. "Ah, well, where could Ash have gone?"  
  
Spike scanned the area. He looked down at the floor. "Man, its pretty slimy down here . . ."  
  
Faye turned pale. Spike smirked. "What, too slimy for you?"  
  
Faye glared. "At least my hair doesn't look like slime."  
  
Spike smirked. "At least I don't have a spider climbing up my leg."  
  
"What- UUUUGH!" Faye yelped, lifting her leg up and smashing the spider. Jet glared at Spike as he held in his laughter unsuccessfully.  
  
"Alright you two, quit it! Do you want to catch this bounty or what?"  
  
The two of them were silent after that as they walked around, searching for Ash.  
  
That's when they all smelled something a lot worse.  
  
"YUCK!" Spike yelped, plugging his nose. "What's that smell? It's getting a lot worse!"  
  
All bounty hunters now had there hands covering their noses. Faye looked horrified. "Di-did you see that? Something moved, up ahead!"  
  
A pile of sludge inched towards them. The trio gasped.  
  
It had black eyeballs that looked like they'd roll out of there sockets any minute, grubby little arms made of sludge, and a huge gaping mouth. It reached its arm out into the air, and then yelled out its name.  
  
"GRIMMER!"  
  
*~*~*~ OH NO! Could Annie really be right??? Find out next chapter! 


	15. Lost in the Future

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while... I kinda had problems with my parents grounding me all the time! Also, Special thanks to Sanima: You complement couldn't have made me prouder! ^^  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Lost in the Future  
  
'  
  
Faye almost passed out, from both the sight and smell of the thing. Spike took a step back. "It must be one of those things Ash has!"  
  
Jet backed off as well. "Gleh, this thing is disgusting!"  
  
"Grimer!!" The pokemon cried.  
  
"YUCK!" Spike, Jet and Faye said together.  
  
"MUK!"  
  
"... ?"  
  
Billions of Grimers appeared, surrounding them, followed by a much bigger blob of gunk. Spike took out his gun. "I'll just shoot all of them, maybe then-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ash ran into the scene. He stood in front of Spike's aim, nose plugged.  
  
"You can't just shoot them! They haven't done anything! Just walk away and they won't hurt you... And Don't insult the way they smell, or they will!" He added quickly.  
  
Spike glared. The last thing he wanted to do was to do whatever a twelve year old told him, but then again, he wasn't the pokemon expert.  
  
Ash was.  
  
He tossed the gun onto the ground. "Fine, let's just get out of here, I can't stand their smell at-"  
  
But Spike had just insulted the Grimer and Muk. Muk seemed to inflate like a balloon out of anger...  
  
"I-I mean, it's such a wonderful smell!" Spike corrected, "It reminds me of Grandma's apple pie..."  
  
"Ooh gross!" Faye exclaimed, "You're Grandma's pie must've been dis-"  
  
"SHUTUP FAYE!" Jet yelled, but all too late.  
  
The Muk and Grimer surrounded them. Ash took a step back. "I TOLD you... "  
  
"Let's just get out of here!" Faye yelped, turning and running like the wind in its youth. Spike, Jet and Ash followed, and so did the sludge pokemon.  
  
"They're gaining on us! We're doomed!"  
  
"Shut up, Faye!"  
  
"Will you both be quiet and run?!"  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spike leaned against a lamppost, panting. Jet wiped sweat off of his balding head. "What the hell were those things?" Faye asked, hands on her knees.  
  
"Those were Grimer and Muk, sludge type pokemon..." Ash replied. He wasn't panting.  
  
He was thinking.  
  
"It said in my Pokedex that they're born out of sludge itself... so that's why they're in the sewers..."  
  
Spike let out a loud sigh, sitting down. "I am never going down there ever again... those things were out of this world..."  
  
Ash shook his head. "No, they're just from the past..."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
Ash's eyes sparkled with tears. He had always wanted to become the greatest pokemon master, to be remembered by all for centuries...  
  
But if pokemon would be forgotten, he himself would be too.  
  
It wouldn't make a difference if he went back in time again... everything would be forgotten.  
  
Before Spike could come to his senses and try to turn Ash in, the young bounty head dashed down the street, tears falling onto the ground as he ran.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ein sniffed Spike for a second, then whimpered. Ed laughed. "Spike smells like he cut cheese!"  
  
Spike glared at them. He was waiting for Faye to get out of the shower. Even though it had been a brief in counter, he smelled just like a newborn Grimer.  
  
He sighed heavily, thinking about Ash. Why had he run off crying? Where was that Peachy thing that was always riding on his shoulder?  
  
Spike suddenly remembered the battle he had with Vicious in the air... had Vicious taken his poke-what's its??  
  
"... And now it's time for big shot, the show that tells all about fugitives!"  
  
Spike sat down and watched, learning they had raised the bounty from 6395,100.90 to 7394,150.91. He leaned against the couch, yawning and watching out of pure boredom...  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"... This isn't fair..."  
  
Ash had come back to the alley only to find nothing left. Only a note lying on the ground saying 'Thank you very much'.  
  
They even took his hat.  
  
"This isn't fair..." Ash repeated, leaning against the alley wall and sinking to the floor. Oh well, at least they'll be well fed now.  
  
But Ash HAD to get them back somehow...  
  
But how? They had guns and he had nothing. Just a few woo longs he had found lying on the ground.  
  
That and an empty stomach.  
  
Ash took the picture of him, Brock, Misty, and Snap and held it tightly, looking at how happy they were.  
  
Tears streamed down his cheeks. He was stuck in a world he barely knew. He was sad, terrified, and homesick all at the same time.  
  
He was lost in the future... possibly for the rest of his life.  
  
*~*~*~ Yes, I shall now edit the past Chapters, starting with number one! ^^ 


End file.
